Vincent Dunstan
Vincent Dunstan 'is the main protagonist of the Pokemon White Adventures storyline. History Vince first appeared in Vincent's Adventure Begins! where he arrives at Professor Juniper's Lab in Nuvema Town for his Starter Pokemon that will go with him on his journey. He then decided to go with Tepig until Snivy runs outside of the lab due to being ignored by trainers and attacked everyone with Razor Leaf. Vincent then befriends the Grass Snake and makes him happy by choosing him instead. Then they are attacked by a group of Timburr which they gain a use of Snivy's Vine Whip and Leaf Tornado to defeat them all. In Enter Team Plasma!, Vincent found a wild Pidove after checking it with his PokeDex and then attempted to capture it. But when a wild Tranquill used Gust to stop them, he realized that Tranquill is Pidove's more stronger evolved form and then decides to capture it. After being much close to being defeated, Snivy managed to counter its attacks using Leaf Tornado and manages to capture his second Pokemon. He later gets help from the Unova League Champion Alder in Tactics by the Alder!, whom defeated two of Team Plasma's Gurdurr with his Volcarona. As a thank-you present, Vincent has a battle with Alder in a two-on-two battle using his Tranquill and Snivy. After his Snivy falls and his Tranquill defeats Bouffolant before falling to the champion's Accelgor. Then, Alder told him to get more stronger and train with his Pokemon alot in order to challenge him in the Pokemon League in the near the future. In The Abandoned Frillish!, he found a wild renegade Frillish who was attacking the Accumula Town residents, he tried to catch it. But the Floating Pokemon escaped. After learning that it is a highly-leveled Pokemon, it makes him want to catch him. But after he proved himself worthy, despite countless times battling him, with the majority of his team (Snivy and Tranquill) defeated, he managed to use Snivy again and successfully catches the weakened Pokemon. Arriving at the Striaton Gym in His First Gym Battle!, Vincent meets Cilan whom learns that he has obtained Snivy and takes him to the Gym. Inside, he is revealed to be one of the Gym Leaders along with Chili and Cress and adress themselves as the Gym Brothers. Vincent the challenges Chili to a battle where he uses Snivy. In battle, Snivy manages to keep its cool, but is then quickly injured by Pansear. But Snivy manages to use a powerful Overgrow-enhanced Leaf Tornado to defeat Chili and earn the Trio Badge. In Nacrene City, Vincent encounters N again whom is revealed to be the King of Team Plasma forces Vincent's Pokemon to follow him but instead attacked him with their own attacks before disappearing. Later, he then has a battle with Lenora the Nacrene Gym Leader using his Tranquill to defeat her Watchog before falling to Stoutland's Ice Fang. Using Frillish, he manages to defeat her powerful Pokemon with Scald before fainting alongside with it and earning his second badge, the Basic Badge. After realizing that the Dragon Skull was stolen from the museum by Team Plasma, Vincent ran into Burgh and joined him to defeat one of the Sages Gorm whom used a Watchog, but was quickly defeated by Snivy and Tranquill's Leaf Tornado-Air Cutter combo and gave it back. Burgh then takes the Dragon Skull to give back to Lenora while saying to Vincent that he'll battle him later when he arrives in Castelia City's Gym and leaves. Inside the Pinwheel Forest, Vincent manages to find a Joltik and catches it after it grew hungry. He then used it in his third battle with Shane whom has a Shelmet and they both are defeated. He later found a Timburr after he stolen his hat and used his wooden beam to defeat his Joltik. After saving it from a wild Archeops and Swanna attack and using Snivy to defeat it, Vincent succedes in catching the Muscular Pokemon which is added onto his current Unova team. Pokemon This is a listing of the Pokemon that Vincent has obtained: 'On Hand Unova Badges This listing is of Vincent's Gym badges that were obtained: *Trio Badge(Obtained in PWA007) *Basic Badge(Obtained in PWA012) *Insect Badge(Obtained in PWA017) Trivia *The Pokemon that Vincent obtained have a similar resemblance to the same team that Ash's Best Wishes rival Trip has, woth the exception of Joltik.